Piccolo Oneshot for bloodmoonrose
by Angela Changy
Summary: Neoma is a Neko demona who was adopted by Goku as a sister. One day she goes with Goku to meet up with the Z Fighters and meets Krillin, Android 18,and Piccolo for the first time. Their feelings for each other grow until one night they don't hold back. (Repost from my DemonaNocturna account)


**When we first met I fell In Love**

By: DemonaNocturna(Now Angela Changy)

**"Hurry up sis or we are going to be late!" "Coming Goku!" I ran down the stairs to meet my older brother at the door. My name is Neoma and I'm a neko demon. To say that I'm excited is an understatement. I was wearing jeans, a green tank top, green tennis shoes, and my long black hair down. My ears twitched and my tail swished back and forth. Once we were out the door me and Goku flew towards where we were meeting the others. When we landed I noticed that the location was surrounded by cherry blossoms that were in full bloom. I heard someone singing karaoke but it sounded like someone killing a cat instead. I looked and saw a short bald male singing and a group of people in front of him. I recognized everyone but the one singing, a female with short blonde hair,and the one with green skin. I waved to Chi Chi, Gohan, Vegeta, Yamcha, Bulma, baby Trunks, and Future Trunks(long story). Me and my brother walked over to them and baby Trunks cooed when he saw me. "Hi everyone. Sorry we're late but Neoma took forever to get ready." "I DID NOT! YOU LET ME OVER SLEPT!" Everyone laughed except the one with green skin. His black eyes seemed to put me into a trance so I barely noticed his white turban, white cape over some kind of shoulder armor, navy blue dogi, light blue sash, and tan light weight shoes. Once I noticed what I was doing I could of sworn I blushed crimson. Goku introduced me to the short bald one named Krillin, the one with blonde hair named Android 18(Another long story)and to the one I was staring at, Piccolo. When it was time to eat I sat in between Goku and Piccolo. Goku's plate was piled high with food as usual, but Piccolo wasn't eating. "Why aren't you eating?" "I don't eat." I didn't ask why on that so I tried to focus on something besides him. "I never got your name." "It's Neoma. I'm Goku's younger sister." "He has a sister?" "Well, I'm more like an adopted sister." After that we had a light conversation, learning more about each other, that was until Vegeta had to open his big mouth. "Kakrot, you shouldn't be training Neoma. No matter how strong she gets she won't be able to protect herself the way we can." "What was that Vegeta." "I said Kakarot shouldn't be training you because you can never protect yourself." "So in other words your calling me weak." "Yes I am because you are." That's it. I couldn't take it any more. I lunged at Vegeta before anyone could stop me. When we finished I was the victor. I didn't want to be around Vegeta so I went to a nearby city. It was getting late so I decided to head home but a group of perverts had different plans. "Hey cutie, how about hanging with us?" "How about no?" I tried to get away but I couldn't and I was still tired from fighting Vegeta. I yelled for help but they covered my mouth so I could only yell 'Help' once, but that's all it seemed to take. They had me on the ground when one by one they got off of me and were unconscious. At first I thought it was Goku but when the last one was off I saw it was Piccolo. When the last one was unconscious he picked me up and headed away from the city. When he landed I saw that he took me to a secluded area with a waterfall. At first I thought he was going to try to do what those perverts tried but I soon relaxed when I remember how he looked at me at the picnic. It was the way my brother looked at Chi Chi yet more like a wish instead of a reality. He walked to the edge of a small lake underneath the waterfall and I followed him. I heard something behind us and everything that was building up was released and as a result I ended up clinging onto Piccolo. He just stood there and waited until I had calmed down again. He sat down and I sat down beside him. "T...thank you for saving me." "No problem." "Why were you close enough to hear me anyways?" "Goku asked me to look for you. Your lucky he did. Who knows what would of happened if nobody did hear you." I shuddered at the thought and then let out a small yawn. '****_I guess I'm more tired than I though._****' Without thinking I laid my head on Piccolo's shoulder and fell asleep. While I was in a light sleep I could feel Piccolo's arm move and some kind of fabric draped over me. I guess Piccolo must have put his cape over me to keep me warm.*******3 months later******* I return to the place where Piccolo brought me after he saved me. When I arrived I saw Piccolo meditating in mid air in front of the water fall. "Hey Piccolo!" He looked at me and smiled. He came over to me and landed in front of me. "Neoma, its good to see you again." I smiled with a light blush on my cheeks. '****_Its now or never. I have to tell him how I feel about him._****' "We need to talk." we said at the same time. "You first Piccolo." "Neoma, I have a confession to make. Since I first met you I loved you with all my heart." "Piccolo, you don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that. I love you as well." Without a second thought our lips met in a fiery passion. My ears twitched and my tail swished happily as we made out. He didn't have to ask for permission to enter my mouth because I opened my mouth without waiting for him to ask. I start to purr and that just seems to turn him on even more. He huskily breathes into my ear "Meet me here tonight." I didn't question him on it so I went home after a 20 make out session to wait for nightfall. When nightfall came I quietly slipped out of the house and headed to the location with the waterfall. When I arrived I saw a bed made out of leaves but I didn't see Piccolo anywhere. I then felt strong arms snake their way around my waist and someone breathing on the crook of my neck. "Hello Neoma." I placed my hand on the back of the figures head and placed it closer to my neck. "Hello Piccolo." He moved his head to my ear then quickly turned me around and started to kiss me passionately. I kissed back and he started to move us towards the makeshift bed. He laid my down and got on top of me without breaking the kiss. Things defiantly got heated up, so much in fact I barely could tell we were removing each other clothes. Once we were exposed Piccolo nibbled, bit, and pulled on my ears with his fangs,growling because of the heat of the moment,arousing me, making me purr and my pussy extremely wet. He moved his mouth to my left breast and took it into his mouth. While he licked, sucked, nibbled, and bit down on my left nipple he rubbed, pinched and messaged the other. Then he switched to give them the equal amount of treatment until they were both hard. He moved down from my breasts, dragging his tongue down my skin in the process, and went to my soaking pussy. He placed his head at my entrance and started playing with my clit using his tongue. As he did that he stuck two fingers into me causing me to gasp. This was my first time but I was enjoying the torture he was putting me through. He pumped his digits in and out of me while adding more every now and then. I felt a knot tightening up in the pit of my stomach. Piccolo removed his fingers and started thrusting his tongue in. I moaned long and hard and practically screamed when I cummed. He licked up every last drop of my juices and returned to my mouth so I could taste myself. "MMMM. You taste wonderfully." He said in between kisses. "In that case how about we see how you taste?" I somehow was able to get on his back and I nibbled, bit, sucked, moaned, and purred on his antenna and ears causing him to moan in-pleasure. I licked his fangs and sucked on his tongue before trailing butterfly kisses down body, from his neck all the way down to his member. I sucked on his balls before I placed my mouth at the tip of his member and gently breathed on it. "N...n...Neoma stop teasing me." I decided I should stop so I placed my mouth over his dick till my lips were at his base. I slowly sucked on it while I wrapped my tongue up and down his shaft and I fondled and played with his balls. He moaned and grabbed my head, making it bob up and down. It didn't take long for him to cum and I swallowed every drop of his juices. I moved back to his mouth so he could taste himself. Our kisses were hot and so was our bodies. Mine felt like it was on fire, I needed him so badly. Apparently he felt the same way. He flipped us over and placed his head at my entrance and looked into my eyes, seeing if I was ready. I looked into his and saw his eyes were glazed over with lust and figured mine were as well. I grinned my hips against his, telling him to continue. He slowly entered my and I gasped in pain. Piccolo kissed away the tears that were threatening to fall. Once he was completely in he waited for me to adjust. Once all the pain was replaced with pleasure I let out a moan to let him know to continue. He slowly thrusted to make sure all of the pain was gone. "Piccolo...f..faster...harder!" He did as I wished and things really got heated up. We ended up flipping again and I rode him like my life depended on it. I could tell we were reaching our climax again but I didn't want to stop. I wanted to keep going until daylight. He flipped us back over and whispered in my ear "How are you feeling?" "Fine. Piccolo may I make a request." He looked at me and nodded his head. To be truthful, it was kind of funny watching him nodded his head as he kept thrusting into me. I raised my head to where my mouth was at his ear. "Don't stop fucking me till dawn." He laughed at this. "I never planned on it." He flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees. I felt him thrust into my tight pussy from behind and get a steady rhythm going. I moaned his name and that made him pick up the pace. All of a sudden he pulls out of me and I thought he was going back on his word. I was proven wrong when he thrusted into my ass. I cried out in pure pleasure as he kept going, getting harder and faster with each passing second. He flipped me back onto my back and went back to doing it missionary style. He lifted one of my legs up laying my slightly on my side and thrusted harder and faster than before hitting my pleasure spot. I forgot what Chi Chi told me it was when she was explaining this. Yeah never let Chi Chi teach you sex ed. Piccolo kept hitting that area until we both cummed at the same time. But thankfully we weren't done. Piccolo reached down beside the make shift bed and pulled up a vine and pulled me onto my knees. He tied my hands behind his head as he positioned himself at my entrance and placed his hands on my waist. "Ready?" he huskily asked. "Of course." He rammed into me and I cried out in pure bliss as I used my hands to push his head into the crook of my neck. '****_If he didn't want me doing that he shouldn't have tied my hands behind his head._****'He bit into my flesh, trying to suppress a moan or something I think. The pain mixed with the pleasure only turned me on even more. I wrapped my tail around his waist to keep him where he was."MORE PICCOLO MORE!" He untied my hands and flipped me back, laying us back down into our starting position. He placed both of my legs on his shoulders and fucked me, then he used one of my legs to hold me tight against his chest while the other was still on his shoulder so he could fuck me some more while he played with my breasts and I rubbed my clit furiously, making us orgasm faster. He sits down and sits me on his dick with my back to him. He grabs my breast while I rub my clit and squeezed his balls as we fucked each other until we once again cummed."Times almost up." He said as he looked off towards the horizon. I looked where he was looking and saw the sun beginning to rise. He thrusted into me harder and faster until we both cummed again together. He laid down beside me, not even bothering pulling out of me and my tail still wrapped around his waist. He held me possessively with one hand on my pussy, the other on my back, and our legs intertwined. He pulled a few strands of my hair out of my sweaty face before saying"Good night Neoma." "Good morning Piccolo." And with that we fell asleep. When I woke up I was fully dressed and alone. I was heart broken because I thought what happened between me and Piccolo will only be a one night stand. When I got back home I found Piccolo there talking to Goku. Piccolo looked at me and then back at Goku. Goku smiled and nodded his head. Piccolo walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sorry I left you earlier but I needed to talk to Goku before you woke up." I was confused, why would Piccolo need to talk to Goku before I woke up for? Piccolo got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and in it was a beautiful diamond ring. "Neoma, will you marry me?" I looked into his eyes, on the brink of tears, when I said "Yes." With that simple word Piccolo smiled, stood up, slipped the ring on my left ring finger, and pulled me into a passionate kiss. We had the wedding a week later and all of our friends and family came. Piccolo and the others had a house built for me and him, so maybe we could start a family of our own.*****1 month later*****I was with Bulma at Capsule Corp. Piccolo was training with the guys and us girls were watching them. All of a sudden I started to feel sick. I ran over to the side of the building and started puking. Piccolo was the first to reach me. "Neoma, are you alright love?" "I don't know. I just feel really sick." Bulma, Android 18,and Chi Chi took me into the building while telling the boys to stay outside. I could tell Piccolo wasn't happy but he didn't complain. The girls handed me a pregnancy test and I knew what they were thinking. I went into the nearest bathroom and took the test. When I came out I showed them the results, they were positive. It was official, I was pregnant with Piccolo's child. I went outside and said "Piccolo can we talk in private?" He followed me until we were out of earshot of everyone else. "Piccolo, I'm pregnant." I waited for his reply, such as 'you're joking right?' or 'Are you sure?', but he never said a word. I looked into his eyes and saw him smiling lightly. He wrapped his arms around me and said "That's wonderful news Neoma." We kissed each other gently, we were going to be parents. We went to go tell the others but Bulma and Chi Chi already beat us to it. Everyone was excited, especially Gohan. He was glad that not only was his teacher going to be dad, but he was going to be a cousin.****8 months later**** I sat with Bulma and Chi Chi inside Capsule Corp while Piccolo and the others trained. Android 18 and Krillin went to the beach for some 'alone' time. I was about to ask Bulma how things were going with her and Vegeta when all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain. "BULMA, CHI CHI, GO GET THE OTHERS! MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Bulma took me to the hospital wing while Chi Chi went to go get Piccolo. Piccolo rushed in and stood by my side for the entire 10 hours of labor. I then gave birth to triplets, 2Namekian boys and a fox demon girl. "You name them.' I said looking at Piccolo. "I'll name one, you name one, and Goku can name the last one." Goku seemed pleased with the idea. I looked at the girl who looked like me and said "Her name will be Kilala." Piccolo pointed to the Namekian that closely resembled him and said "He shall be called Nail." Goku came up and looking at the smallest of the three said "He shall be called Kami." Me and Piccolo looked at him and smiled. "Perfect." "I agree. He might of gotten on my nerves but his name does deserve to live on." And with that me, Piccolo, Kilala, Nail, and Kami lived together in our home, visiting friends and family, and saving the Earth with the rest of the Z Fighters.**


End file.
